


Tea for Three

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Backstory, Community: 31_days, Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifon has never been able to refuse an order from her lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: Fool me thrice, shame on me
> 
> Set pre-series and pre-exile.

* * *

  
           Urahara wasn't wearing anything under that captain's coat.  
   
           There was no doubt in her mind that her mistress was well aware of this fact, but that wasn't how the game was played. They were to act surprised.  
   
           And so Soifon carefully schooled her face and stood passively as Yoruichi made herself comfortable on his cushions, not even making eye contact with the servants who were also pretending that they weren't fully aware of what was going on as they served the tea.   
   
           This was a regular occurrence – the first time she'd escorted Yoruichi and realized what was happening, it had taken everything inside of her not to protest as Yoruchi had dismissed her for the whole afternoon, telling her that she was not needed until their round of sparring the next morning. Several times Soifon had been forced to grit her teeth and leave the room and do her best not to kick out the teeth of the grinning jackass who ran the 12th division.   
   
           And then Yoruichi had stopped dismissing her.   
   
Soifon once again had been unable to protest.  
   
The whole situation was wildly inappropriate – which was probably why Yoruichi enjoyed it so much to begin with – and she wasn't sure what her presence added but she could voice no complaints. She hated more than anything to be separated from her mistress, and even if it meant she had to put up with the letch Urahara she was unwilling to go.  
   
"Little Bee," Yoruichi said slowly, and Soifon felt her heart pick up, wondering if she would be sent away or pulled in. "You will take tea with us today?"  
   
She had voiced it as a question but the command was clear.   
   
Soifon merely nodded and made herself comfortable on the cushions next to her mistress.  


* * *


End file.
